Grim Jr.
"C'mon Minnie. It'll be fun! We can do this!" '' -Grim Jr. '''Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior)' is the main character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. Story He first was seen while he was with Minimandy down below. A Demon attacked them, and Spawn savedthem. Junior then told Spawn that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Fate there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. Afterwards, she let out a scream of sadness. Mandy removed Mimi's demonic side from her and concealed it. Mimi became weak, and Mandy ordered Pain to put her in the dungeon. But Junior stood up for Mimi, defining his mother. Mandy ordered him to move, in consquence, she beats him up. Even after, he still gave defiance. Mandy commented that she is impressed. She warns Junior if he wants a pet, he could of asked, and she will rip Mimi's head off if she catches her in her vault again. Grim Jr. was later seen laying Mimi in his bed. Junior was upset with himself for standing up to his own mother Mandy and then his demon powers started to enrage Grim Jr. by insulting his mother. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't concidered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie has been kidnapped by Boogeyman. Grim Jr. goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny spying on Grim Jr. Mimi searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny got captured by Drax. Junior continued and broke into ther castle where he encountered Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. Grim Jr. then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly Junior pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that Junior did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Relationships *'Minimandy ' Minnie is the maternal half-sister of Grim Jr. They have a real brother-sister relation. He was first jealous of her but eventually loves her as much as she does to him. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the father of Grim Jr. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Grim Jr. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the uncle of Grim Jr. and adores him very much. *'Nergal ' Nergal is Grim Jr's great uncle and was at first inside of him. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the other uncle of Grim Jr. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Grim Jr. *'Zero ' Zero and Grim Jr. are basic friends and have interacted for a limited span of time. *'Clockwork ' Clockwork took Junior to the Underworld for a mission and took him back afterwards. Apparently, he has little regard for Junior. *'Redeemer' Redeemer first despise Junior for his jealousy to Minnie and took her with him but lost her so he teamed up with Grim Jr. to save her. *'Mimi ' Grim Jr. seems to have a crush on Mimi and they care for each other (as shown when Junior defended her from his own mother). *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the half-brother of Grim Jr. they have the same mother. *'Daniela Phantom ' Dani is the half-sister of Grim Jr. they also have the same mother. *'Samara Morgan' Also know as "the girl from the well" and Grim Jr.'s first love. Powers and Abilities While Grim Jr. hasn't display any abilities of a reaper yet besides what might be the most basic of taking a soul out of a body or putting it back in one. He has shown a number of Demonic abilities, however he can't control them without the help of Minnie, however in Afterbirth he has shown mastery of his Reaper abilities and Demonic abilities. He is able to live with detached limbs, this ability is shown when Mimi ripped his skull head off, along with his spine. This does seem to hurt him when someone cuts the demonic substance, though it quickly regenerates. His Demonic Abilities consists of: Nergal Demon Power (Formerly in the Future)-''' He can create powerful weapons and the ability to transform into a demonic form. He has shown the ability to create: wings, claws and a tail in the present time, while in the future he has learned to create a blaster, a flying surfboard and a drill. However later in Afterbirth Junior lost his demonic abilities, while Minnie regained hers, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior.Although his Scythe had Nergal powers impling that Minnie Enached her brother's scthye so he can use the Nergal powers. 'Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' In Afterbirth he has shown the ability to communicate with his Demonic half. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, Junior has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is black, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Personaility Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior couldn't care less. Instead, he wishes to have a normal life, possibly in the human world. This interest in mortals was kindled by his discovery of his father's diary, in which Grim had recorded all his adventures with Billy and Mandy. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. is extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, though he does care for her regardless.On Mimi Grim Jr. seems to blush around her and seems to like her even if she attacked him just to save jeff and he even defended her against his mother. Quotes '''GTFDB/GTWHAM: "I didn't ask for your help." "Oh crap.." "Hold it! Where's my sister?! Where's Minnie?!" "*gulp!* You do mean brotherly love, right?" "You know what? You're even worse than Oogie and Him combined!" ''-To Clockwork ''"I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." -To Minnie in GTWHTM: Pale Rider "Fly? Why fly when you can...RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" -''To Minnie in GTWHAM: Pale Rider '''GrIm Tales Afterbirth:' "Minnie, you're not even here..." ''"Scream this! Get the fuck off of her!" ''-To Boogeyman to save Minnie (GTAB) Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Grim Jr. the first prince of the Underworld. *Junior is one year older than his sister Minnie. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Grim Jr. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Kids Down Below